


Shut Out

by LacyJay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is A Skeleton, Semi-selectively mute reader, Tags Are Hard, horrortale will be the only au for a couple chapters, you will see what i mean soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyJay/pseuds/LacyJay
Summary: After monsters made it up to the surface many humans took advantage of their knowledge and wealth, using this to perform things that should have never been touchedA monster child named Calisto with no home nor family takes to the streets, struggling to find food she has been living off scraps for several months, she now risks everything to find food and stay alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first story and it's almost certainly going to be trash so if your reading this then you must have nothing else to do.  
> Also just wanted to put out there that this is not a romance story! Reader and the bros are completely platonic because the reader is a child and will not be having any romantic kinds of stuff. If you have any tips or would like to help me write this go ahead and message me I would be very grateful. I Changed the rating cause I realized what kind of person would swear that much in front of a child.

* * *

 I was sprinting down the alleyway with an apple clutched in my fist, the man shouting profanities at me was catching up. 

"Come here you Freak! You won't get away from me again!" The man screamed, panting as he tried to keep up with me.  I dodged a trash can and ran straight into an extremely tall skeleton, at least 8 feet tall, with jagged teeth, now he was a sight to behold.

He looked down " _are you okay small monster?"_ he inquired, bending down to see if I was alright. 

The man burst around the corner seething "I've got you now you little rat!" I scrambled upwards and ran as fast as I could, looking behind me it seemed that the skeleton had stopped the man from pursuing me. I sighed and went 'home'.

* * *

 

After I got situated in my sodden I began to eat the apple I had stolen, goodness it tastes so good. I glance around me noticing it was getting dark. I laid my head on the ground and thought about what happened today.  ~~~~I didn't realize there were skeletons other than me. I mused,  maybe I will see him again someday I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	2. Author's Note

Okay! So i have a couple things to go over about this story and a question. 

 

So this story itself even though it is a bunch of the aus together it is an au it self so its different then undertale. In this au, there is a type of monster called an Alpha Monster. An alpha monster is a monster that has the power of having 7 human souls, with out actually having the souls them selves. When a census of the underground took place after the barrier was put up, it was proved that they went extinct in the war. Alpha monsters are seen as Royalty, above the king and queen. also in this Au  **all monsters**  can see soul, but only sans can check souls outside of an encounter.In this story after sans accidentally brought them all into this universe he immediately to the king and Queen so they put them in houses, this is why none of the have jobs and yet they have enough money for food.

 

Now for the question Would you like me to try to update daily with little chapters like the prologue was or weekly where it would be longer chapters and better writing (hopefully).

 

Thank you for taking the time to read my story i hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> So! The prologue is done. I realized after I put it that when I said skeleton with the jagged teeth it could be uf paps but it is ht paps not uf tell me what you think please!


End file.
